Through the ups and downs
by wolfchild.luck
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York. But she doesn't even know Percy Jackson exists. Will they fall in love? Or will they just be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first time writing, so yeh.**

**Disclamier: I don't own PJO, Rick Riodan does.**

_**Italics = **_** thinking.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

As my dad packed the car with our bags I was going through my old room to make sure I had everything that I wanted to move to New York. My dad got a new job in New York, we were moving there today from Sanfransico, California. I was going to a new school. I would be the new girl. I'll have no friends. This is gonna suck. My bestfriends were coming to say good bye.

"Annabeth, we're going to miss you." My bestfriends Ashley and Morgan said together. They do that, ALOT. There twins so it doesn't bother them. But, I find it VERY annoying.

"I gonna miss you guys, this place, and Ricky." I said, blushing when i said my crushes name. I liked Ricky since the third grade, but hes never liked me more than a friend.

"Annabeth, it's time to leave!" my dad screamed.

"Well that's my cue," I said to Ashley and Morgan sadly. " Bye."

"Bye, we will miss you." The twins said in usion.

I hugged them and climbed in the van, took out my ipod and put in my headphones.

~ I'm skipping the car ride to New York~

**Still Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_*Beep* *Beep* * Beep* *Bee-* _

My alarm blared until I shut it off. I got up and got dressed. I put on my favorite blue tank top and my black shorts. I slipped on my black flats and headed to the bathroom. Taking my brush off the marble counter top and started brushing my curly blonde hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my gray eyes staring back. _Should I put makeup on? My dad would be furious if I put on makeup. What would Susan say? I'll just not wear makeup._ I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast. My dad came into the kitchen with his laptop.

"Annabeth get ready to go you have to be there early to get you schedule." my father said.

"Okay."

I finished my breakfast and put it in the dish washer. I grabbed my light blue zip-up jacket and headed for the school which was two blocks away so I walked. Ten minutes later I was standing in front of Goode High.

**A/N - I hoped you liked it. Once again this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry about mistakes about grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I hoped you guys liked my first chapter I'm going to start having longer chapters.**

**Disclamier - I don't own any of the characters of PJo just the ones I made up.**

_**Italics = Thinking **_

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

_So this is where I'm going to school for the next three years. _I am just a Sophmore so three more years of high school then off to college. I walked into the school. Then all of a sudden a guy walked out of the gym and accidently ran into me. He had brownish blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I mean EVER.

" Are you new here?" he asked

" Yeh I'm Annabeth Chase, and you are?" I asked.

"Josh McGurie, nice to meet you Annabeth. Do you need a guide, or have you already been appointed one?" he asked staring into my gray eyes.

"Um, no I haven't, but can you tell me where the office is?"

"Okay, I can take you there if you want." he offered.

He started to walk towards the office and then I knew I was falling for him. He was wearing a really tight green shirt and skinny jeans with green converse. God he was so hot. He looked back and caught me staring. He flashed a smile. I looked down and blushed. We finally got to the office. He held the door open for me. I walked inside and went up to the secretary.

" May I have the schedule for Annabeth Chase?" I said, _It's weird saying my name._

" Yes, now here it is," she said handing me my schedule. "Your locker is 292 and your guide will be Josh McGuire. If that's alright with you." she said turning to Josh.

"Yeh sure I'll do it." He answered as we walked out.

"Okay let's have a look at your schedule." He said stealing the paper out of my hand.

My schedule was

Time Class Teacher

7:00 - 7:30 Homeroom Jaden

7:33 - 9:20 Honors Healy

9:23 - 10:30 P.E. Jordan

10:33 - 11:03 Study Hall Staff

11:06 - 12:00 Lunch Staff

12:03 - 12:43 Social Studies Fox

12:46 - 1:22 Science Cornish

1:25 - 2:07 Math Zatik

2:10 - 3:00 Advisory Williams

Dissmissal 3:00

"That's so cool we have the same exact schedule, and your locker is one away I'm 290 and your at 292, this guy named Percy Jackson has the locker in between." Josh said as soon as I got done reading my schedule. We walked down the hallway and got to our lockers. I put my stuff in my locker except for my English supplies. Josh and I walked to homeroom sat down in the back and started talking.

**(A/N - I'm skipping to lunch so I won't bore you with the school day)**

As we walked into the lunch room I noticed everyone staring at me and Josh holding hands, oh yeh by the way I'm dating Josh now. In Study hall he had kissed me by the door and asked me out friday. I said yes of course so now we are dating. He lead me to his table were a bunch of guys were sitting with I'm guessing is their girlfriends. There was this one guy who was sitting there eating and talking but not as much as everyone else he looked up and saw me. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing a blue V-Neck, black skinny jeans, and grey vans. He was cute I guess but not my type**(A/N - Haha so that's what you think!) **then Josh started introducing me to the people I hadn't known already.

"So this is Percy," pointing to the boy with sea green eyes. " And this is Jared, his girlfriend Madison. Avary and his girlfriend Amanda. That's Cole he doen't have a girlfriend and neither does Percy."

"Hi." I said while giving a slight wave.

Everyone responds with a "Hey" or "Sup", except Percy. Josh went to go get our food. I sat there making small talk with Amanda. Josh comes back sets our food down and kisses me. His lips are so soft that it makes me want to kiss him even more but right now isn't the time.

"Not now." I wispered in his ear as I pulled back.

We quickly ate our food. Just then the bell rang and we left. I told Josh I needed to stop at my locker to get my social studies book. Josh insisted on coming but I didn't want him to be late.

"But I'm your guide if you get lost I get in trouble." He said while making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_Oh great her locker is right next to mine._ I thought as Annabeth walked to her locker. I looked up and quickly back into my locker blushing hoping she didn't see me look.

"Hey Percy," Josh said.

"Sup Josh, Sup Annabeth."

"Hi." Annabeth replied.

I grabbed my social studies book and closed my locker. I walked into the classroom and sat down in the very back.

**Josh's P.O.V.**

Annabeth had just got her book from her locker. We walked to social studies. Annabeth dropped her book but before she could pick it up I scooped up the book and held it over my head.

"Josh give it back!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Well there is one way you can get it back." I said pointing to my lips.

"Fine okay."

I put my free hand around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer. I leaned down for the kiss. We locked lips and held it there for awhile. I swipped my tounge over her lips asking for permission to enter. She gladly accepted and our tounges fought for dominance. I won, exploring her mouth there was a cough behind us. We pulled back and looked in the direction of the cough. was standing right there. I quickly gave Annabeth her book back and dragged her into the social studies room. We stood at the front of the class looking for seats there were two in the back next to Percy. We walked down the row and sat down.

**A/N - I hope you like it sorry for any grammar mistakes. Annabeth finally met Percy. Don't worry I'll get them together. It's just gonna take some time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I hope you liked Annabeth and Josh. They'll be together for awhile. But I have much in store for them. *evil laugh***

**Disclamier - I don't own any of the PJO characters just the ones I made up.**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Social Studies went by in a blur. I was sitting next to Josh the whole time so I was focusing on him but then Mr. Fox had to ask me a question.

"Annabeth what did I just explain?" Mr. Fox asked.

"The Athenian Democracy."

"Very good." He praised.

After that the bell rang.

"Annabeth you have no homework because of the test tommorrow, but everyone else you have to study and fill out the worksheet." Mr. Fox told us as we walked out of the room.

"Annabeth would you like to come to my house after school." Josh asked.

"Sure, I would love to, but what would we do?"

He pressed his lips against mine and pulled back, smiled and said

"Something like that."

I blushed. Then walked to my locker got out my science book I felt Josh's arms slip around my waist. I turned around and kissed him on the cheeck then I went back to getting my books. Percy walked up to his locker, then turned to Josh and said

"Hey Josh, we have a swimming team practice after school. Couch Jaden just told me."

"Okay I'll be there." Josh replied. Turning to me he said "Annabeth are you sure you still wanna come over. Cause if you do you'll have to stay for the practice."

"Yes of course silly I'll still come over. Plus if I do stay I can see you shirtless." I wisperd the last sentence in Josh's ear so only he could hear.

Josh blushed, and then kissed me. I grabbed his hand as he led the way to the science room. We sat in the middle of the clssroom so I could concentrate on the lab. Which didn't work at all. The rest of the school day went in the blink of an eye I went to the guys practice and went to Josh's house where I meet his parents. He drived me back home and I introduced him to my dad. He hated him. Then he found out he likes war history, which is what my dad teaches at NYU.

**~ Six Months later ~**

I sat on the bench next to the pool as Josh, Percy, Avary, and Cole all walked out of the Boy's Locker Room. Everyone was shirtless except for Josh. Percy, Avary, and Cole jumped in the pool as Josh walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug. I slipped my hand up his shirt and slowly made my way down to his swimming trunks which were starting to bulg as he rubbed his hand up my back under my shirt. "Josh not now there is people here." I wispred to him

"Fine we'll finish this later." He said while taking his shirt off so it went something like "Fine we'll ngjrnggnmvjnmvn later." Josh jumped into the pool and started some laps. They started to practice and Percy always won being the captain and all.

"Hit the showers!" Percy yelled at the end of practice as he got out of the pool. Josh came over to me and gave me a wet hug.

"Josh get off of me!"I screamed while he hugged me.

He looked at me and smiled then went to the showers. He came out twenty minutes later with a towel around his next where his dubble bubble shirt saying 'How Hard Can You Blow', skinny jeans and no shoes. _Why doesn't he have shoes on? Oh, yeh his slidders are over here. _He walked over kissed me and said

"Let's go." and then walked out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said while holding up his bag and shoes.

"Thanks Babe." He said while grabbing the items from my hands. We walked out of the school and got into Josh's car.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked me when we got into the car.

"How bout a hotel." I said with a smile on my face.

**A/N - What would they at the hotel? I'm going to do summer vaction they might go camping since it's almost the end of the school year, probably no promises. But yeh so I am on Christmas Break so I will be able to continue chapters really fast. **

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - In the story it's a Friday and there is a five day weekend so they have off Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Well so yeh that's about it. I'm going to keep it Annabeth P.O.V. so it will be easier on me. **

**Disclamier - I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians just the people I make up. **

_**Italics **_**= Annabeth's thinking.**

We just got out of school and it's a five day weekend. _I wonder where Josh is going to take me? _He said to pack a bag for five days. We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I got out, ran to my apartment to grab my bag. I said hi to my dad and went to Josh's car. I hugged him and something fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a condom.

"Josh why do you have this I already told you I'm going to be a virgin until college."

"Well um..." He said avoiding my face.

"Okay so where are we going?

"You'll see when we get there." Josh answered my question.

After that I feel asleep because when I came to we were stopped in a parking lot. I looked out of the window and we were at a hotel. I was suprised, I really shouldn't have been surprised it was my idea but then I saw Percy's car. Percy got out of the car, then Cole, then Amanda and Avary, and finally Jared and Madison got out of the car next to Percy's.

"Josh why are the guys here?" I asked.

"Were going camping," Josh answered my question. "But we are spending the night here."

"Oh."

We unpacked the car and checked in. Josh walked up to the front desk and said,

"Can I have a room."

"Sure, your room number is 945, and here is your key." The secratary handed him a plastic square. We walked up to the room and put our bags on the floor. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, Josh came in and brushed his theeth then left. I quickly took a shower then put on my favorite jean shorts and my red and blue button up shirt. I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. It turns out that Josh was changing. He turned around and blushed. I looked down and he was just in his boxers. He walked over to me and started kissing me. He swipped his tounge over my lips and I gladly aloud him to explore my mouth. He started unbottoning my shirt and I felt it fall off. I was in my bra and shorts. Josh started to take off my shorts. I pushed him away.

"NO! Stop Josh!" I screamed as I pushed him away.

Josh slapped me. I started to cry. I put my shirt back on and ran out of the room as he tried to aplogize. I ran to what I thought was Amanda's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Percy stood in the doorway.

"Annabeth what are you doing over here?" Percy asked with concern.

"What happened?" He asked pointing to the hand print on my face.

"Josh slapped me." I said in a tiny voice looking away from Percy.

"What," He said at first in confusion then with finally understanding what I said. "Why?"

"I wouldn't have sex with him." I said while starting to sob.

"Well come inside, it'll be okay."

I walked into his room and sat on one of the two beds. Percy sat on the bed on the other bed.

"Do you need a hug?" Percy asked.

"Yes." I said tears streaming down my face.

Percy wrapped his strong arms around me, I laid my head on his chest. He put his hand on my jaw and lifted up my head. Percy slowly moved his face slowly towards mine. Our lips locked. He pullled back and said

"I wanted to do that at least once."

**A/N - Hoped you guys liked it :) Yeh so like I said up top I'm always going to do Annabeth's P.O.V. from now on so it's going to be easier on me cause I get confused when I switch P.O.V. so yeh that's it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Well how did you like the last chapter? Very exciting wasn't it? What will Josh do to Percy? Will Annabeth fall for Percy who is already in love with her? Well we will find out soon enough. **

**Disclamier - I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians just the characters I come up with. **

_**Italics = Thinking **_

Percy had just kissed me and said

"I wanted to do that at least once."

To stunned to speak I laid my head against his chest listning to his steady heartbeat. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Finally when I was almost asleep Percy picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck like a little child. Percy opened the door of his hotel room and carried me to mine and Josh's room. He knocked on the door and Josh opened it. Pecry walked inside and laid me down on a bed. I let go of his neck and unwrapped my legs from around his waist he kissed my forehead and wisperd goodnight then tried to walk away but I grabbed his hand and said

"Goodnight Percy." I let go of his hand and he walked out. Josh came got into bed and put his arm around me. I lifted his arm up and put is by his side. I scootted farther away from him as he said

"I'm sorry for what I did, can you please forgive me?"

Tears threatning to roll down my face as I said "I can't forgive you right now. You slapped me," I turned toward him " You hurt me Josh."

With that I fell asleep not waitng for Josh to answer. In the morning I got up and grabbed clothes from my suitcase and changed in the bathroom. I set my dirty clothes in the quick clean basket and turned it on. While my clothes were being cleaned I brushed my theeth. The quick cleaner dinged so I moved my soaking wet clothes to the quick dryer. I started getting my stuff packed up as Josh hugged me from behind. I broke away and continued to pack. Josh looked at me like he'd just been shot, and then starting packing up his stuff. I grabbed the clean dry clothes from the quick dryer and put them in the bag. I walked over to Percy's room to make sure he was awake. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Are you awake?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, no I'm not." He answered.

"Okay fine then I'll just jump on you." I said while running towards him. I jumped and landed on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fell on the bed. We laid there for what seemed like forever when Cole walked in probably to make sure Percy was awake.

"Should I not mention this little sence to Josh?" He asked us.

"No!" Percy and I said in usion. I got off of Percy and went to go smack Cole. I walked out of the room and went back to my own. I grabbed my bag and went with Josh to check out. We loaded up the car and got in. We started driving in silence. I put on my headphones and listened to music. We finally got to the campsite after two and a half hours of driving. Josh unloaded the tent and set it up while I got fire wood for the fire tonight. We had the campsite ready by the time everybody else got there. I helped Josh unload the car. We did all of this in silence.  
"Hey." I said to Percy and everybody else as they got out of their cars. They unloaded their cars and set up their tents by the time they were done it was dark and Josh had started the fire. We cooked hotdogs aver the fire. Once everyone was done eating we played spin the bottle. I sat down and Josh sat to my left and Percy to my right. Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Amanda. Avary looked pissed but Percy just kissed her on the cheeck. Then it was Amanda's turn she spun and it landed on Josh. She looked at me I nodded my head giving her approval. She went and kissed him on the cheeck. Josh spun and it landed on... me. Before he could kiss me I ran away and hid in my tent. Josh started to get up but Amanda and Madison said "We'll see what's wrong." They walked to my tent and unzipped the door "Annabeth what's wrong?"

"I want Percy. Go get Percy. PLEASE go get Percy!" I screamed while crying. They walked out.

**Third Person P.O.V. **

Amanda and Madison walked back to the fire where everyone was waiting.

"Well what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"We don't know but she wants Percy." Amanda said.

"Um okay?." Percy said getting up and walking to the tent she was in.

**Back to Annabeth's P.O.V. **

"Annabeth?" Percy said as he walked around my tent. He unzipped the tent and came inside.  
"Hey Annabeth are you okay?" He asked me.  
"It's Josh. Percy please tell him it's over I would but... I'm scared." I said curling up to him.

"Okay, I will." He climbed out of the tent and screamed for Josh. I heard Josh run over.

"Um Josh, Annabeth is breaking up with you." Percy said.

"Why? What did I do?" Josh asked Percy.

"I think you know." Percy said. Josh went to punch him but I stepped in front of Percy at the very last minute to tell him to stop. Josh's fist hit me in the face. I fell to the ground. I looked up at Percy as he knocked Josh out with one punch. Percy helped me up and said to Amanda

"Go get some ice!"

Amanda ran off and got me some ice while Avary and Cole tried to wake up Josh. Madison brought a chair over for me while Amanda came back with the ice. She held it to the spot where Josh hit me.

"Percy thank you." I wisperd to him so nobody would hear.

We settled in for the night. I was sleeping in Percy's tent because it was either I slept in Cole's tent or with Percy. Percy wrapped his arm's around me protectivly. I turned to him and snuggled up to him. I laid my head in the crook of his arm. He put his lips to my ear and wisperd  
" I love you Annabeth."

**Well how was that? Pretty long right? It felt really long. It took forever! But I got Annabeth single again. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hoped you liked the last chapter. That last chapter took forever, but you know I had two Christmas parties. So I was super busy. But once Christmas break is over I'm only going to be able to update like once or twice every two weeks. So with that I'm going to shut up and start writing.**

**Disclamier - I don't own any of the Percy Jackson & The Olympians Characters just the ones I make up. **

_**Italics = Thinking**_

**Lately **

Annabeth and Josh are over. Percy told Annabeth that he loved her. -To the story-

"Percy I just broke up with Josh, I don't need or want a relationship right now. Let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning." I said to him in response to him saying I love you.

"I know Annabeth I just wanted you to know. Goodnight." Percy said to me. We then fell asleep.

**_****Morning Time!_**

I woke up before Percy. I didn't want to wake him up because he was so cute when he slept. I stared at him. He started to stir but before I could look away he opened his eyes and caught me staring.

"Has anybody ever told you staring isn't nice?" He asked jokingly.

"But do you like what you see?"Percy asked pointing to his shirtless body.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I said to him. I got up and pulled one of Percy's orange sweat shirts over my shirt and my shorts thinking it was mine. I unzipped the tent and walked to the fire. Josh was sitting there looking at the fire but before he could turn around and see me I walked back to Percy's tent.

"Percy hurry up and get dressed. Josh is out here and I don't want to be out here alone." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit." Percy said.

I grabbed the book I was reading. I just opened Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief **(A/N - I had to put that in there!) **when Percy walked out of the tent.

"Annabeth your wearing my sweatshirt." Percy said looking at me.

"Oh sorry I'll give it back if you want." I said while starting to take off the sweatshirt.

"No, No it's fine. It looks good on you." He said.

"Thanks." I said when we walked towards the fire together.

Josh was still by the fire by himself. We walked over and sat down. I pulled out my book and started reading again. Josh got up to get a drink. He walked over to the cooler and opened the lid.

"We're out of water bottles. I'll go get some in town." Josh said to nobody in paticuliar.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" Percy asked him.

"Right now."

_They are acting like the fight last night never happened. It's weird. _Josh went to his car and started it. He drove away. Percy got up and went to his/our tent.

"Hey Percy what are you doing?" I asked him when he got up.

"Going to get my swimming trunks on because after breakfast I'm going swimming." He responded.

"Okay I'll go swimming with you later."

"Well you might want to change before everyone else wakes up." Percy said to me as he went in his tent.

"Okay, I'll change when your done."

I went back to reading. I was so busy I didn't hear Percy come out of the tent. He walked behind me and rattled the chair. I fell out of the chair and hit my elbow on a rock which it immediately started bleeding.

"OW!" I screamed starting to cry holding my bloody elbow. I looked at Percy and screamed

"Why did you do that?!"

"I'm so sorry Annabeth," He said coming over to me. "I didn't me for you to fall. I just wanted to scare you."

Percy helped me up and got me the box of band aids. He washed my elbow with melting ice because we didn't have any water. Percy towel dried it and put on the band aids.

"Are you still coming swimming?" he asked me.

"Yes I am. I going to change right now." I said getting up. I went to our tent and got changed into a bikini. I went to go put the orange sweatshirt that Percy gave me. Before I pulled my head out of the sweatshirt I sniffed. _Percy smells so good._ I pushed my head out of the sweatshirt and but the same shorts on over my bikini bottom. I walked out of the tent and turned up the radio.

*BREAKING NEWS. CAR CRASH ON WEST 18TH STREET, QUINTIN, NEWYORK **(A/N - I made up the town because I can't remeber city names that well. I might be a real place it might not be.) **ONE KNOWN DEATH. THE PERSON WHO DIED IS JOSH McGUIRE. THE CAR WAS HIT BY A MOTORCYCLE. THE MOTORCYLE WAS FOUND ON THE SENCE. NOT THE DRIVER. MORE INFO ON THE STORY AS IT DEVOLOPS.*

_Josh is dead. _

**Hoped you liked it. I'm not going to update until after the New Year. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I really hoped you guys loved Chapter Six. So Josh is dead now. Enjoy Chapter 7. So I'm gonna start writing. **

**Disclamier - I don't own any of the Percy Jackson & The Olympians Characters just the ones I make up. **

**Lately**

Josh is dead and that's about it.

I collapsed on the ground when I heard Josh was dead. Next thing I knew I heard Pecry arguing with somebody outside of our tent. I got up to see who. When I tried to sit up my head felt like it was going to burst. I slowly made my way to the zipper. I unzipped the tent and saw who Percy was arguing with. It was a girl about fifteen. Then I heard Percy say "Go away Thalia. Just because your my cousin doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Fine what ever." The girl who must be Thalia stormed off. She had jet black hair like Percy. But she had electric blue eyes. I walked out of the tent and up to Percy.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl Thalia.

"My cousin Thalia." He said.

"She seems nice."

"More like a..." Percy said under his breath

"PERCY GET OVER HERE!" Thalia screamed.

"Fine," Percy said. "Come on Annabeth."

I walked with him to where Thalia was, she loading an old Ford pickup.

"Oh yeh Annabeth we are leaving today. Madison had to go to the hospital because she had a fever of 104.3 so Jared and Cole drove her to the hospital and you know." he said to me.

"Amanda! Wake up Avary." Percy screamed to Amanda after he was done talking to me.

"Kay!" Amanda screamed back.

"Annabeth can you grab our bags and put them in my car?" Percy asked me.

"Sure." I said as I walked away.

I walked over to our tent and packed up all of our clothes. I picked up my bag, then Percy's. I walked over to Percy's car and opened the trunk. I lifted the bags in and set them down. I closed the trunk and walked back to where Percy was standing.

"I put the bags in the trunk." I said to him. I walked back to our tent and made sure I didn't forget to put anything in the car. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was. I started to walk back to Percy so he can help me take down Josh's tent since he won't be able to take it down himself.

"Hey Percy can you help me take down Josh's tent?"

"Sure." We walked over to Josh's tent in silence. We started disabling the tent.

"Annabeth are you okay? You look upset." Percy asked with much concern in his voice.

"Yeh I'm fine." I lied to him. I wanted to bust out in tears. From then on we took apart the tent in silence. I walked the tent back to Percy's car. I set it in the trunk with our stuff. I walked over to mine and Percy's tent. Percy had already started taking it down. We worked as a team. He took the tent down while I packed it in the bag that holds everything. We finished and put the tent in the trunk of Percy's car. Amanda and Avary were putting their stuff in the back of the truck that Thalia was loading earlier.

"Hey Percy you still up for going swiming?" I asked him.

"Yeh sure, we're going to have to get our stuff out of the car." He answered and pointed out.

Smiling from his answer as I said "Okay well then we are going to leave a little late then."

"It's okay, do you mind if Amanda, Avary, and Thalia come swimming with us?"

"Sure." I said.

I grabbed my bikkini and went to change. I asked Thalia and Amanda to block me with towels so the guys couldn't see. They both said yes and grabbed towels. I changed quickly then, Thalia and I held the towels for Amanda. Then Amanda and I held the towels for Thalia. When we got to where we are swimming the boys were already there. Percy didn't see us but Avary did I held my finger to my mouth in the sush sign. I quietly ran up to Percy and jumped on his back. He was startled. He realized who was on his back and ran into the water then went under which brought me under to. I pushed off his back and surfaced. Percy came up shortly after me. He smiled at me took a breath and went under water. He surfaced behind me and lifted me up over his shoulder. I started screamed 'Put me down!' while pounding on his back. He wouldn't put me down so I hit his back harder. Nothing. I kept hitting his back then, I hit the small of his back. Percy went down and I went down with him. I got up and started running out of the water but Percy tackled me from behind. Instead of landing in water we landed in the sand. Percy was on top of me. I stared into his sea green eyes. I filpped him off of me. I was on top of him now. Our noses were touching. We were just about to kiss when Avary sneezed. I quickly jumped up and held my hand out to Percy. I helped him up then we both pushed Avary in the water. Amanda and Thalia ran in. Thalia screamed 'It's so cold!' when she got in the water. I went into the water and waved for Percy to come in. He shook his head no. I spashed him with water.

"Oh it's on." he said getting up. I ran away laughing slash screaming. He ran into the water following me. He picked me up and dumped me into the water. I stood up and ran through the water away from Percy. He ran out of the water and was running towards me faster then I could run away. He ran in to the water and picked me up. I wiggled out of his grip and ran to the beach. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I laid it on the ground before I pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. I sat on the towel as Percy got out of the water and laid a towel down next to me. I just laid there and closed my eyes. I barely opened my eyes and saw Percy looking up at the sky. I opened my eyes completly. I got up.

"Percy come on. Follow me."

Percy got up as I started to walk away. He caught up to me and asked where we were going.

"You'll see when we get there." I said as I walked into the woods. I was going to an old tree house Amanda and I found. The tree house isn't that old though. If it was it would have been rotted and threatning to fall. But this tree house looks brand new. We got there after five minutes of Percy complaining and walking we got to the tree house. I started to climb the ladder.

"Annabeth why did you bring me here?" Percy asked me.

"Just come up here." I said from the top of the ladder. Percy started climbing up the ladder as I pulled myself into the tree house. Percy pulled himself into the tree house and sat down in the middle. I sat down across from him. We heard a twip snap. Percy turned his head around and the golden sunlight caught his hair. God he was hot. Percy looked back and I pushed my lips against his. I had kissed Percy.

**The end of Chapter 7. I hope you liked it! - **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I hoped you liked chapter 7 :). Please review I wanna read/see what you think. Well time to start reading. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows that Rick Riodan owns all of the Percy Jackson & The Olympians characters. I only own the owns I make up.**

**Lately**

Annabeth kissed Percy! Annabeth also meet Thalia. Madison went to the hospital with a really high fever of 104.3.

I pulled back and opened my eyes. All I saw was Percy staring at me.

"Um. Uh. " was all Percy could say. I wrapped my arms around him and sat on his lap. I kissed him again and again. The last time I held the kiss there for awhile. I leaned back and looked at Percy's face and said "I love you too."

"What? Why? I'm not complaining but Annabeth why? Why now?" Percy questioned me.

"I don't know. Just having so much fun with you today made me realize I've loved you since the day I saw you." I answered him.

"Well can we at least go out on a date first?"

"When?" I wisperd in is ear.

"Well we are leaving today we should be back around fourish and I'll pick you up at six."

We got down from the tree house and walked back to the beach where Thalia, Amanda, and Avary were still in the water. Nobody noticed we were gone.

"Guys come on we need to leave soon." Percy called out.

They all groaned and got out of the water. They all dried off. Thalia and Amanda put on shorts and a shirt. Percy and Avary put on shirts. We went to the cars. I grabbed a bucket and put water in it from the stream. I poured water on the still lit coals. The coals went out and I put the empty bucket back in Thalia's truck. I climbed in the passenger's seat of Percy's car. Amanda was going around making sure we didn't forget anything. I got my purse out of my bag and pulled out my IPhone. I plugged in the head phones and turned on the music. Percy got in the car and started it. Amanda and Avary got in the back and we started to drive away. Thalia followed us in her truck. I passed out after the first fifteen minutes of driving. It was so boring. I woke up when we pulled into my driveway. I looked at the back seat and Amanda and avary weren't there anymore. I didn't see Thalia so she must have went home and dropped Josh's old stuff at his house.

Before I got out I asked "So where are you going to take me?"

"Somewhere fancy. Look nice. But I know that's not hard for you." He answered smiling.

It was quarter after four when I got out of the car. I walked into the house and set my stuff down in the living room.

"I'm back from camping!" I said letting everybody know I was home.

"Okay!" Susan yelled from the study where she and my dad worked from home.

I walked into the study and saw one of that she was trying to theach one of the twins to read.

"Susan I'm going on a date at six."

"Already so soon after," she covered the little boy's ears. " Josh dying."

"Yeh Susan."

"With who?" Susan asked.

"Percy Jackson."

"You better you get ready it's already 4:30"

I walked into my room and turned on my shower.

**The Date ~`~`~`~**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door and answered.

"I'm here to pick up Annabeth."

"Okay come in, come in." she said. I walked inside as Mrs. Chase went down the hall and knocked on one of the doors. "Annabeth, Percy is here."

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Annabeth responded.

A couple of minutes later Annabeth walked out of her room. Annabeth had a purple dress on that came to her knees with black flats on. At her waist there was a black band of material which came to a bow in the back. She had a little makeup on which brought out her natural beauty. Her curly blond hair fell to one shoulder. She had a necklace with half of a heart and a matching bracelet.

"Hi Percy." she finally said to me.

**Back to Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I got into Percy's car when he opened the door for me. He quickly closed the door and went to the driver's side. He got in the car and started it. We drove away and I asked

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to that super fancy restrant on 43rd street. Then we are going to family video so you can pick out a movie or we can go see a movie." Percy said

"Percy you are not taking me there it's to expensive!" I said.

"Annabeth yes I am. Now do you want to go to the movies or rent a movie?" He asked.

"Fine and we can just go to the movies."

We pulled into the parking lot and before I could open the door Percy opened it for me and held out his hand. I looked at what he was wearing. It was black dress pants and shoes with a white shirt and black tie. Over his shirt he wore a black jacket. He held out his elbow and I slipped my arm in the crook of his elbow. He opened the door and I walked inside. We walked up to the reservation desk.

Percy said "Table for two, Jackson reservation."

"Yes here right this way." The reseptionist led us to a small table in the back. "Here you go your waitress will be right over."

Percy pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and grabbed a menu. The waitress came by and asked us what we want to drink.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." I said.

"Coke." Percy told her. She walked back into the kitchen to get us our drinks.

"So what would you like to do after this?" Percy asked me.

"I wanna go see a scary movie." I said smiling.

"I don't think any new scary movies out."

"Well that sucks. Can you look up what mvoies are in theaters right now?" I asked him.

He pulled out his phone and started to type. "We should go rent a movie instead."

"Okay."

Just then the waitress came back you our drinks and asked "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Percy said. "I'll have the spagetti ,sauce on the side, and the lady would like the chicken salad."

"Okay that will be a couple of minutes." the waitress said to us.

"Percy how did you know what I was going to get?"

"I asked your step mom what you usually get at resturants." He answered my question.

"Why?" I said very confused.

"So I could order for you." he said to me.

"Well than."

The waitress came with our food. She set down the food and asks "Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you." I said. She walked away. We ate in silence. Percy was finished eating before I was. I was done soon after.

The waitress came by and asked if we would like any dessert. Percy said no and asked for the check. She handed him the check and walked back to the kitchen. Percy pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the table next to the check. We got up and walked out.

Percy walked over the the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks, Percy." I said smiling.

"No problemo." he said. Percy walked to the driver's side and got in. After starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the nearest Family Video.

We were half way when this car ran a red light and plowed into us on the passenger side. Glass, from the window, shattered. A large peice cut a gash in my forehead. Blood started pouring into my right eye. I heard Percy pull out his phone and dialed, what sounded like, 911. Then I blacked out.

**Dun. Dun. Dahhhhh. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. Don't worry Annabeth will be fine.**


End file.
